In the manufacture of tires, various inherent variations occur, such as weight differences in different segments of the tire, width differences in different segments of the tire, or radial differences in different segments of the tire such that the tread in one area can be off-set from the average radius; that is, the tire tread is "out of round."
In the manufacture of vehicle rims, similar inherent deformities also occur, including different radial distances.
Heretofore, a tire has been applied randomly to a rim so that if a maximum radial tread distance existed, it generally still existed in the assembled tire or was compounded if the same was aligned with a maximum radial distance of the rim. Such deformities could result in excess tread wear in the particular out of round tread area and if the deformity was great enough, tire thumping could even occur.
Heretofore, labels have been utilized to radially align a specific portion of a tire tread such as a maximum radial tread distance with a minimum radial distance of a rim. Such labels have been generally entirely coated with an adhesive on one side thereof which made removal thereof from a tire difficult. Alternatively, an end portion of the totally coated label contained an end portion having an additional or deadening material thereon to neutralize the adhesive, thus forming a pull tab area. Such labels were still often difficult to grasp and cumbersome to manufacture.
Another pressure sensitive adhesive label having tire size information thereon has a release liner with a plurality of transverse cuts across the width at a center portion so that upon application to the tread of a tire, the center portion containing a uniform product code has a backing (i.e., a release liner) which can be read. These labels are not used for radially match mounting a tire and rim.